Pour lui
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Quatre est un garçon romantique, sensible, passionné, parfois un peu fou, totalement déraisonnable,…, mais, Quatre vit totalement dans son monde, prisonnier de sa mélancolie et de son mal hêtre.
1. Chapter 1

Pour lui

Chapitre 1 : La souffrance de Quatre

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya-chan :Pour ne pas changer c'est du Gundam Wing, en drame romantique et 3 x 4, je ne sais pas encore si je mettrais mon grain de sel dans l'histoire cela dépendra de mon humeur…Ne vous faite pas de soucis c'est normal Téya baka, Teya folle comme d'hab. Aller bonne lecture bisous Téya-chan. PS : Mandy-chan, je t'adore reste pour moi cette amie si précieuse et compréhensive… PPS :pardon a ma prof de math qui est génial…

Résumé : Quatre est un garçon romantique, sensible, passionné, parfois un peu fou, totalement déraisonnable,…, mais, Quatre vit totalement dans son monde, prisonnier de sa mélancolie et de son mal hêtre, une seule personne pourrais le faire sortir de se léger dédoublement, mais ce garçon ne le regarde pas….

La souffrance de Quatre 

Quatre

Je m'appel Quatre Raberba Winner, sur Internet on me connais mieux sous le nom de Yukito Yénéashi dieux des ombres, je ne m'attarderais pas trop sur ce sujet car il constitue mon monde, mon refuge et un endroit ou je peux l'aimer …fictionelement et où j'exprime tout mes sentiments, en particulier ceux que j'éprouve pour Trowa Barton, on pourrait ce dire que tout est rose et violette…Oui, mais, comme dans tout, il y a un hic, le professeur Barton est inaccessible et moi je désespère, je déprime, mais après plusieurs tentatives de suicides, j'ai fini par construire un monde, mon monde, pour ne pas montrer mes faiblesses et m'avoué que depuis la première fois que j'avais pris cette décision, j'étais mort, dans mon cœur j'étais mort, et il n'y a que lui qui peut me sauvé, me sortir de la et faire que toute mes facettes ce rejoigne et ne forme plus qu'une personne, je me cache derrière mes écrits et des autres identités, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, j'ai tout raté dans ma vie a force de vouloir toujours donné plus, sans jamais en donné ou en faire assez, j'ai tellement tenter pour attirer l'attention des gens qui m'entourais que j'ai perdu ma propre identité, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je ne vis plus dans le même monde, j'ai menti, j'ai ramé, j'ai entreprit des choses, pour me faire valoir et finalement je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, qui a fait des sacrifices insensés et des choix imbéciles et que je ne suis pas celui que je pense être, je suis un égoïste qui a totalement raté sa vie et ne sais plus rattraper ses erreurs, j'ai oublier qui j'étais vraiment et ce que je voulais, je n'ai plus de projet et plus d'avenir, je ne suis donc sur terre que pour écrire mes sentiments et mes fantasmes sur la toile, encore une fois j'ai envie de replonger, mais je ne le ferais pas je dois tenir le coup, je ne dois pas montrer ma tristesse et mon désarrois et cette si grande solitude au fond de moi, je ne dois pas montrer tout ça, je ne dois pas le laisser paraître….

Trowa

Je me nomme Trowa, je suis professeur de Néerlandais dans un petit athénée, j'aime mon métier, j'aime le contact avec les jeunes et le fait de pouvoir leur apporter quelque chose, même si les cas ne sont pas tous les mêmes, je me rappelle du seul cas qui me donnais l'impression, de le nuire, un jeune garçon qui a presque dix-huit ans a présent, il était dans ma classe lors de sa troisième et dans son regard azure j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu naître la mélancolie, c'est assez confus les sentiments que j'éprouve pour le jeune Quatre, mais il y a quelque jours encore, je l'ai senti tellement triste et intimidé, c'était la fête de l'école nous étions tous un peu soul, nous avons danser ensemble et il ne me regardais même pas, il ne souriait pas alors qu'avec mon collègue il souriait, était-ce le fait que c'était moi…

Quatre

Encore une fois sur les banc de l'école a rêvasser en plein cours le regard s'envolant par la fenêtre quand soudain il est apparu a l'entrée du bâtiment attirant mon regard qui ne voulait plus s'en défaire, je le fixa longuement avant que Duo, mon ami de toujours ne me sorte de mes pensées…

-alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant par la fenêtre ?

-rien dis-je sans en détaché mes yeux

-a je vois super beau mec a deux heures, dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire que t'es dingue de lui

-Duo !

-Quat-chan, Quat-chan, Quat-chan est amoureux !

-et tu vas te taire ?

-gomen nasai et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si il vient, tu vas encore faire l'autruche sous le banc

-pourquoi pas !

-si il vient je vais crier bien fort que t'a quelque chose a lui dire et puis je ne te comprends pas l'autre jour vous étiez tout les deux a la fête pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit

-t'es bête ou quoi, t'a pas remarquer que depuis il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux , il a compris c'est certain…

-Quatre, tu es parano, ça va être les examens tu crois qu'il a la tête a ça ? Moi je l'ai déjà vu te regarder et c'est plutôt le désir que j'ai lu dans ses yeux…

-tu dis ça comme ça pour me remonter le morale

-prends ça comme tu veux, mais arrête de déprimer t'es mon pote, t'es là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin, si y faut on ira au ciné on se fera une sortie, mais y faut que t'arrête de déprimer, s'il te plaît !

-ok

-tiens écrit une fics dit-il me tendant une feuille et un bic, ça te met toujours de bonne humeur d'habitude….

-merci

Je commença a écrire Duo regardait par dessus mon épaule

-mais ne sois pas si mélancolique pet un câble comme l'autre fois avec tout les lemons

-j'ai pas d'idée

-aller Quat-chan t'es toujours un tiroir a idées aller foule toi un peu…

-ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder messieurs Maxwell et Raberba Winner

-oui professeur Une

-c'est un cours de math pas la récré !

-oui professeur, bien professeur

-c'est ça c'est ça !

-Duo !

-je m'en fout de cette grosse conne moi

-Duo ! t'a de la chance qu'elle n'a pas entendu !

-oui je sais mais je m'en fout

-moi je m'en fout pas, t'a eu assez d'heure de retenue cette année et moi aussi ce n'est pas le moment de déconner c'est la fin de l'année et que dirait ta grand mère

-ouais ouais je m'en fout

-tu t'en fout de tout, j'ai été comme ça aussi et regarde maintenant ou j'en suis, je ne suis plus qu'une épave sur le point de coulé dis-je me levant alors que la sonnerie venait de résonné

-Quatre attends moi ?

Je sorti de la classe et fonça dans quelque chose ou plutôt dans quelqu'un, je leva doucement les yeux et reconnu monsieur Barton qui m'adressa un grand sourire

-gomen nasai

-non, c'est moi qui m'excuse Quatre

-excuser-moi je suis presser !

-ce n'est rien

Baka, baka, baka, baka, tu ne changera jamais Quatre, tu n'est qu'un imbécile, t'es resté planté là, bêtement, j'arriva dans les toilettes et m'y enferma avant d'éclater en sanglot…Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui, pourquoi je suis tellement bête, il y a longtemps que j'aurais du lui dire, j'en peux plus de me cacher derrière des mots qui s'envole sans être entendu…

-Quatre ?Je sais que tu cache ici, sors de la ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Quatre, aller viens me raconté se qui ce passe…

-non, je ne veux pas vous le dire

-sort au moins, ce n'est pas très agréable comme endroit

-non…

-je crois que je sais ce qui ce passe Quatre !

-comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

-a une certaine chanson le jour de la fête de l'école, chantée avec rage et fougue a l'affût d'un regard absent, celui de Trowa !

-alors je suis un livre ouvert…

-non tu es un très bon auteur !

-professeur Black !

-oui je l'avoue j'adore tes fics Yukito

-alors vous savez tout, comment ?

-il y a plusieurs mois en cours, j'ai regarder par dessus ton épaule alors que tu fikais, j'ai vu ton pseudo et j'ai fait une recherche Internet, c'est la que j'ai comprit

-et Trowa, il le sait ?

-non, je ne lui aie rien dit, mais il est bizarre il se défile souvent quand on parles de toi, il a l'air de caché quelque chose…

-pourquoi vous êtes venue ?

-pour te donner un conseil…

-je vous écoute professeur dis-je sortant des toilettes

-dis-lui, pas directement, écrit lui, en japonais par exemple et met pas ton nom, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais du reste

-bien merci prof…

-Yuna, je m'appelle Yuna

-merci Yuna

-rendez-vous sur le net dieu des ombres !aller viens en cours

-oui

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Pour lui

Chapitre 2 : De tout cœur

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya-chan :Et oui finalement Yuna vient mettre son grain de sel, il fallait s'y attendre…

Résumer :Quatre suit les conseils de Yuna et écrit une chanson en japonais …

De tout cœur 

Quatre

J'étais en cours avec le professeur Black, je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup son cours, le français pour moi c'étais un des cours les plus instructif et amusant surtout depuis que je savais que Yuna était cette mystérieuse femme qui m'écrivait des revieuws sur Internet, a présent dés la fin du cours elle voyait en exclu mes nouvelles trouvaille mais cette fois elle me demanda autre chose, une chose qu'elle m'avait dit de faire, que j'avais fais mais que je n'osais pas montrer…

-alors Quatre, dis moi que tu m'as apporter autre chose que des fics et des lemons aujourd'hui…

-non, je n'ai que ça !!!

-et la lettre ?Je sais que tu l'as écrite, je la glisserais dans son casier

-vous êtes sûre que c'est la solution ?

-oui Quatre, sinon ça n'avancera jamais, vous êtes beaucoup trop timide tout les deux pour que ça marche tout seul…Allez donne là…

-c'est une chanson en japonais

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-elle dit que je l'aime…

-je la met dans le casier dés mon arrivée a la salle des profs ok ?

-allez-y

-si il t'aborde ne t'inquiète pas reste cool

-bien, professeur ?

-oui

-arigato

-je voudrais que tu écrive autre chose que des histoires triste, mélancolique et sans bonheur, tu es un bon écrivain, il est temps que tu t 'épanouisse

-a plus tard Yuna

-salut Yuki !!!

-shuut

Avais-je eu raison de lui confier ces mots, ces mots qui était si longtemps rester dans ma plume et dans mon cœur, sans jamais en sortir, cette chanson écrite avec toute mon âme …

Nee, ikotomo waruikotomo subete toshite

Nee, arigato demo shizukani kieteyuku

Nee, ikotomo waruikotomo subete toshite

De watte uma kuikite toki wo koetai

REF Ore wa omea o mamoritai 

Kono yamino naka kakemeguru yamino naka o

Ore wa omea o mamoritai

Itsumo odotei taidake

Nee, koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai 

Itsumo ma ni kabokura manigenaku deatta

Yasashi sa yo seatte

Ore wa omea o mamoritai 2 x

Demo...

Ai shiteru

Zutto...

Ai shiteru

Shareta kiiroi tatsushide Refrain 

Taidake

Aitai 2 x

(Traduction bientôt)

Je suis sorti de la classe et j'ai pris la direction de la sortie afin de rejoindre Duo, Wufei et Zechs a la récréation, le doute m'emplissait de toute part avais-je eu raison de donné cette feuille tapée a l'ordinateur, sans nom, avec juste des mots qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas comprendre, que cherchait Yuna, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait comme plan pour faire que Trowa vienne vers moi ou l'inverse

-hé Quatre où t'était passé ?

-je discutais avec le professeur Black…

-ah bon et de quoi ?

-rien de particulier, mis a part le fait qu'il était temps que tu prenne tes examens au sérieux

-évidemment c'est de moi qu'on parlait

-et pourquoi c'est a toi qu'elle en a parler et pas a Duo, interrogea Zechs

-certainement parce que Duo ne l'aurait pas écouté…

Yuna

Quand je suis arrivée dans la salle des profs, l'endroit était inondé des septante professeurs, ils étaient justement tous arrivé, je fis mine de rien dit bonjour a Trowa qui discutait avec Lukas et me dirigea vers le fond de la salle ou deux de mes collègues s'étaient installée juste en face du casier de Trowa, pour une fois elle avait eu une bonne idées ces deux là…Je m'adossa a son casier et glissa discrètement les mots de Quatre dans la fine fente de cette petite boîte au lettre qu'était le casier que chacun des profs possédaient, je me sentais soulagée que personne ne ce soit aperçu de ce que j'avais fais et j'espérais que Trowa ne mettrait pas trop de temps a ouvrir son casier…Je m'avança vers lui et pris place a ses côtés

-alors les amis, vous allez où pendant votre heure de fourche ?

-comme on n'est que trois on va rester ici, t'en pense quoi Lukas ?

-ouais petit frère de toute façon vu le temps je n'ai aucune envie de sortir

-moi non plus et toi Yuna ?

-moi j'ai des correction a faire, une expression écrite, tu m'aide a les corrigés Trowa ?

-pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà tout terminé alors

-tant mieux en plus tu les connais

-c'est quelle classe ?

-les 5è al

-ah oui je les connais

-tiens

Je le vis changer d'expression qu'il s'aperçu que le premier nom de la liste était « Quatre Raberba Winner »…

-Trowa ça ne va pas ?…

Trowa

Mon regard se figea lorsque je vis son nom « Quatre », son image tellement présente dans mon esprit, son rire, ses magnifiques yeux azures qui transperce mon cœur, et la façon dont il a toujours de me regarder avec a la fois respect et cœur, ce jeune homme si vivant et pourtant si lointain…

-tu veux que je m'occupe de celle-là ?

-non je veux voir ce qu'il répondu a la question

-la personne que j'aime le plus au monde

Comme toujours Quatre avait cette magnifique façon d'écrire, cette poésie, cette fraîcheur, mais aussi cette mélancolie….

« La personne que j'aime le plus au monde est vraiment exceptionnel, quand je pense a cette personne je retrouve souvent le sourire, pourtant quand je la croise j'ai envie de partir, car je ne peux pas lui dire a quel point je l'aime…Cette personne me rend triste car je ne peux pas lui parler, il est si loin et si proche de moi, il est ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie, d'ailleurs ma vie n'a plus tellement de sens car il ne me voit pas, il ne me regarde pas, si ça ce peut il ne sait même plus que j'existe…la personne que j'aime le plus au monde c'est mon secret et je ne peux pas dire qui c'est, car si il l'apprenais et me jugeais je me tuerais… »

-de qui parle t-il ?

-je ne le sais pas, mais il est certainement amoureux de cette personne…

-comment dois-je le côté ?

-il n'y a pas de critère cote le avec ton cœur

-c'est sur combien ?

-10

-alors je lui met 10, tu sais quoi Yuna ce sentimentalisme ce n'est pas pour moi, demande a Lukas il est plus doué que moi…

-Lukas ?

-j'arrive

-moi je vais aller voir dans mon casier j'ai des élève qui devaient me remettre des travaux

-je t'en prie

Je m'approcha de mon casier et l'ouvrit avec en tête et surtout dans mon cœur ses mots de Quatre, a qui s'adressait ses mots, je sorti le contenu et m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait qu'une feuille, je me mit a la lire et m'aperçu que bizarrement les mots qui y était n'avait rien ni de Français ni de Néerlandais

-Yuna ?

-oui

-regarde ça, c'est quoi pour une langue ?

-on dirait du japonais

-tu sais le traduire

-non mais je connais une personne qui pourrait le faire

-Qui ?

-je sais qu'il y a plusieurs élève qui savent parler japonais mais je n'en connais qu'un

-Qui ?

-Quatre Raberba Winner

-il n'y en a pas d'autre

-je viens de te dire que je ne connaissait que lui les autres je ne sais pas, c'est a toi de savoir si tu veux savoir ou pas ce qu'il est écrit sur cette feuille …

-je….je

-je sais ce qui t'empêche de lui parler Trowa …

-hein ?

-tes sentiments…

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Pour lui

Chapitre 3 :Des paroles de cœur 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya-chan : …oui ça devient de la passion, ça devient de l'amour…Nee, koi ni natte ai ni natte…

Résumer :Trowa se retrouve face a ses sentiments pour Quatre, et se sent totalement perdu…

Des paroles de cœur 

Trowa

Assis sur la terrasse, je me demandais, quel était cette personne dont parlait Quatre, qui pouvait-il aimer autan ?Une femme ?Un homme ?Un copain de classe, un autre professeur et si c'était Lukas il souriait le jour de la fête et avec moi non, j'aimerais tant le voir sourire comme ça avec moi, il a l'air tellement triste quand il est en face de moi, ou alors « … Cette personne me rend triste… » « … « il » est si loin et si proche de moi, il est ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie… » Il est impossible que je sois cette personne, mais on ne se parle jamais, la plus part du temps je l'évite, si je restais seul deux seconde avec lui, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, je ne serais plus maître de mes paroles…Parce que je l'aime…

Yuna

A présent j'avais fait ma part, le reste c'était a eux de le faire …

Trowa

-Bien jeune gens c'est a vous de jouer, je rappel que le premier que je surprends a tricher, il a zéro a son examen et l'année prochaine il se trouvera une nouvelle école, c'est bien clair ?Des questions peut-être ?Bien allez-y bon travail…

Quatre où es-tu pour l'instant …

Quatre

Ce matin je passais mon premier examen, avec le professeur Bloom, les cours de notre option mais cette année c'était de l'orale et ça s'annonçais plutôt difficile, J'attendais devant la classe le cœur serré et la gorge sèche, espérant le réussir…

Trowa

Je vous laisse cinq minute et après tout le monde sors, tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini …

Quatre

-C'est bien monsieur Winner, vous pouvez-y aller …Pour moi c'est ok

-merci beaucoup

-Au revoir

-Au revoir

Enfin j'ai terminé, finalement ce n'était pas si dure, je m'avançais vers la porte qui menait a l'escalier quand je me heurta a quelqu'un…

-bonjour Quatre excuse moi

-non monsieur c'est moi qui m'excuse

-Quatre tu es presser de partir ?

-non pourquoi ?

-j'aurais besoin de toi quelque instant, je peux te parler ?

-oui

Il le sait, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, bon c'est bon calme toi, Yuna t'a dit de rester cool, laisse le d'abord parler

-entre normalement il n'y pas d'examen ici aujourd'hui

-oui

-assieds toi…Voilà, j'ai eu un message en japonais dans mon casier, et j'ai un problème, je ne sais pas lire le japonais, hors je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il contient, c'est normal non ?

-bien sûre

-Yuna m'a dit que tu connaissait le japonais

-juste un peu

-tu peux me le traduire ?

-faite voir

Il me tendis la feuille

-hum, vous avez de la chance c'est un fan de mangas

-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-il a repris des phrase de chansons mangas

donnez moi une feuille et un bic si vous en avez ça sera rapide, c'est un vocabulaire assez courant

-ah tiens

Trowa

Je le vit se mettre a écrire analysant chaque phrase, il était doué en japonais, plus doué qu'en Néerlandais je pense, je fis le tour de la table et lut par dessus son épaule me rapprochant de lui sans vraiment le vouloir, j'étais a quelque centimètre de lui une main posée sur le banc juste a côté de lui…

Quatre

Comme a son habitude ,le professeur Barton regardait pas dessus mon épaule mais cette fois il était tout près de moi, tellement près que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma peau, ce qui me mettais mal a l'aise ou si l'on peut dire un peu me donnait comme un frisson …

Trowa

Je lisais ce que Quatre écrivait sans me rendre compte que le fait que j'étais si proche de lui, le rendais mal a l'aise, voir lui donnait des frissons

-excuse moi

-vous excusez de quoi ?

-je me rend compte que je t'ai mis mal a l'aise en étant si près de toi

-non, ce n'est pas grave

-tu as fini ?

-oui

-tu me le lis ?

-d'accord

-je t'écoute

-Oui, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises toutes s'entremêles

Oui, merci…Mais…le silence est triste

Oui, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises toutes s'entremêles

Séparons les deux et en vivent pleinement nous traverserons le temps

Je veux te protéger

Les ténèbres me consumes

Je veux te protéger

Nous voulons juste danser pour toujours

Oui, ça devient de la passion, ça devient de l'amour nous voulons déployer nos ailes

Nous nous sommes rencontré c'était un pur hasard

En s'approchant avec gentillesse…

Je veux te protéger

Je veux te protéger

Mais…

Je t'aime…

A jamais…

Je t'aime…

Avec ta petite touche de style…ref

Toujours

Tu me manques tant…2x

-il faut être un poète pour écrire quelque chose comme ça

-oui c'est vrai

-dis-moi tu te débrouille plutôt bien

-pardon ?

-en japonais, t'a été rapide pour me le traduire

-ouais

-Quatre, tu me le dirais si c'était toi qui l'avait écrit ?

-je ne sais pas, je vais devoir y aller mon bus est dans quelque minute

-tu es obligé de rentrer tout de suite ?

-non

-je me demandais si je pouvais t'emmener manger un bout pour te remercié

-non, je…

-s'il te plaît ?Juste un petit resto et après je te ramène chez toi

Je vit alors au fond de ses yeux la même chose qu'il y a trois ans, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui me faisais fondre

-ok, je veux bien dîner avec vous, mais pas au village, loin de l'école !

-effectivement ça serais mal vu de voir un prof et un élève dîner en tête a tête

-alors on va où ?

Bizarrement maintenant quand Quatre me regarda il était de moins en moins gêner

-je t'emmène dans un restaurant ardennais a quelque kilomètre d'ici….

-bien je vous suit….

Fin du chapitre 3 


	4. Chapter 4

PITITE NOTE A TOI TEYA (A EFFACER APRES LECTURE BIEN SUR !) :

Je te laisses quelques commentaires.

En Bleu et entre … Mes commentaires ( A SUPPRIMER )

En Rouge Ce sont les mots que j'ai rajouter délibérément… Tu peux les supprimer, ou les laisser. A ta guise.

Pour lui

Chapitre 4 :De toi à moi

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Correctrice : Yamaneko (Foxofmarble)

La note de Téya-chan : …Ai shiteru zutto….je t'aime à jamais…

Résumer : Quatre accepte l'invitation de Trowa et semble beaucoup moins gêné face à lui…

De toi à moi 

Je t'aime plus que tout

¤ Quatre ¤

Je me sentais à présent beaucoup mieux.

Aujourd'hui j'allais avoir mes résultats, les examens étaient enfin terminés !

Mais apparemment les délibérations, elles, n'étaient toujours pas terminées …

¤ Trowa ¤

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle du conseil pour décider du redoublement ou non de chacun de nos élèves.

- Je penses que le jeune Raberba Winner est plutôt limite, nous devrions peut-être le faire redoubler… commenta le professeur Une

- Et tout cela pour les mathématiques vous y allez un peu fort ! s'exclama Yuna

- Oui mais c'est important !

- Dans mon cours il se débrouille très bien et chez beaucoup d'entre nous aussi ! continua Yuna

- Si vous me le permettez… Quatre est un très bon élève, il aurait juste besoin de revoir la matière non assimilée… débutais-je

- Il n'est plus votre élève Trowa !

- Je le sais bien mais je pense pouvoir le défendre ! Je suis prêt à l'aider à combler ses lacunes si vous le laisser passer en rétho Nd FoM : Rétho… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Alors… Qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Yuna comme pour me prêter main-forte

- Bien il passe ! maugréa le professeur Une de mauvaise foi

- Je suis contente de moi ! s'exclama Yuna en m'adressant un sourire

- Comment ça ?! s'écria Une

- Rien, rien du tout ! répondit la jeune femme

- Bon j'ai à faire… m'excusais-je auprès de mes collègues

Quatre était tiré d'affaire…

¤ Quatre ¤

Le temps passait lentement et le stresse montait de plus en plus…

J'attendait mes résultats avec une certaine appréhension.

Soudain quelqu'un me sortit de ma rêverie : Nd FoM : 'Faut bien annoncer l'arrivée de Trowa, ne ?

- Tiens, Quatre…

- Ah ! Professeur Barton ! s'exclamais-je, surprit

- J'ai terminé, tu viens avec moi au regard Améthyste.

Mon regard troublé croisa celui de Trowa… Du professeur Barton…

Le Regard Améthyste était un snack-bar situé non loin du collège et de nombreux enseignants et élèves se rendaient régulièrement là-bas pour déjeuner.

Qu'avait-il donc à me dire de si grave ?

- Mais euh… Et mes résultats ?

- T'occupe pas de ça, on va en parler…

- Quoi ? Je suis en échec ?!

- Viens je te dis…

Le ton était sans appelle.

- O… Ok

Nous sommes rentrés dans le restaurant désert et avons pris place à une table dans un coin reculé de la salle.

- Tu passes en 6e Quatre…

- Vrai ?!

- Mais… commença Trowa

- Mais ?

- Tes mathématiques ne sont pas bon, Quat-chan, mais heureusement pour toi tu as eu deux bons avocats !

- Yuna et vous ! s'exclamais-je tout de suite

Qui d'autre d'ailleurs ? Certainement pas le professeur Une.

- Oui et j'ai fait une promesse…

- Laquelle ? demandais-je, interdit

- Je dois te donner des cours particuliers en mathématiques…

- Pardon ?!

- Eh oui, Quatre est-ce que tu t'ennuies avec moi ? …Est-ce que tu te sens obligé de venir avec moi quand je te le demande ?

- Mais non ! répondis-je légèrement nerveux

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me souris jamais ? Tu n'as jamais l'air heureux, depuis ta troisième je ne t'ai plus vu sourire…

- Professeur Barton…

- Trowa ! me reprit-il

- Trowa… Je…

- Explique-moi….J'ai sans doute empiré les choses en te demandant ça mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi lors de la fête, accompagné de Lukas, tu souriais… C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se voit en dehors des cours et tu ne me souris jamais !

- Ce soir là je n'avais pas bu qu'un seul verre c'est pour ça que je riais…

- C'est à cause de moi si tu ne souris plus ? me demanda Trowa

-…

- Réponds moi, s'il te plaît !

- Trowa c'est pas encore le moment de remuer ça, je vais partir…

Ma voix était devenue blanche et mon teint aussi. Trowa essaya de se reprendre, en vain :

- Non Quatre, je suis désolé !

- Je ne saurais pas te dire ça maintenant… Tu comprends c'est douloureux pour moi cela remonte à l'époque ou tu étais encore mon professeur et que…

- Est-ce que j'en était responsable Quatre ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu as voulu te suicider ?

- Je t'ai demander d'arrêter. Laisse moi partir !

Je me relevais brusquement et sortit en trombe du restaurant.

- Quatre !!! Attends ! s'écria Trowa

Pourquoi m'a-t-il demander ça ? Pourquoi veut-il absolument savoir ?…

Je ne veux pas me rapprocher plus de lui ça me fait mal… Surtout quand je pense qu'il ne sera jamais à moi…

Courant à perdre haleine je fini par m'épuiser. Je m'appuyais sur un poteau pour reprendre mon souffle quand une voiture que je connaissais bien s'arrêta devant moi :

- Quatre arrête ! dit Trowa, passant la tête par la vitre de sa voiture

-…

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été bête…

-…

- Que veux-tu ?! Que je sorte de la voiture et que je me mette a genoux devant toi ?

- Non ce que je veux tu ne peux pas me le donner… marmonnais-je

- Monte on en parlera dans la voiture, pas ici…

- Bien…

Je montais dans sa voiture et écoutais ses paroles avec attention :

- Que veux-tu de moi Quatre ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire !

- Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal quand tu es triste… Tu es toujours triste Quatre ! Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Je vais te ramener chez toi et te laisser mon numéro de téléphone, quand tu seras prêt tu m'appelleras et on verras ça ensemble, ok ?

- D… D'accord… soupirais-je, en fourrant le bout de papier donné par Trowa dans ma poche

¤ Un mois et deux semaines plus tard ¤

¤ Trowa ¤

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu de nouvelles de Quatre ?

Il me manque tellement, il hante mes pensées comme une fantôme, je l'aime tellement…

¤ Quatre ¤

Depuis combien de temps déjà j'hésite à l'appeler ?

Me comprendra t-il ?…

On a rien sans essayer ! pensais-je en composant le numéros, les doigts tremblants :

- Trowa ?

- Quatre ! Enfin tu m'appelles ! s'exclama le brun à l'autre bout du fil

- Oui, je vais tout te dire, tout…

- On peut se voir demain samedi 12 août… Je passe te chercher à 11 heure ?

- Oui… Trowa ?

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna t-il

- Pourquoi ne pas se voir tout de suite ?

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heure… répondis-je avec une certaine appréhension

- J'arrive ! répondit le professeur avant de raccrocher

Les dés sont jetés maintenant. Je n'ai plus le choix…

Je pris donc ma veste et l'attendit dehors.

Au bout de quelques minutes une voiture se gara et mon professeur en sortit :

- Bonjour Quatre !

- Bonjour…

- On va chez moi ?

- Si vous voulez…

¤ Trowa ¤

On est arrivés chez moi on s'est assis dans le salon. Un lourd silence s'installe, je décide finalement de le briser :

- Je t'écoute Quatre…

- La réponse à toutes tes questions est que… Commença Quatre d'une petite voix, …Je t'aime, j'ai voulu me tuer parce que je t'aime, je ne souris plus parce que je t'aime et je souffre de ne pas pouvoir te parler, te toucher, t'écouter, t'embrasser et tout simplement te le dire ! Oui Trowa je t'aime et il y a autre chose que je dois te dire… Ore wa omea o mamoritai… C'était de moi…

Quoi ?! Quatre… C'était donc toi ?!

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! Je t'aurais compris ! Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps, je te faisais confiance, je pensais que ce n'était pas toi ! m'écriais-je hors de moi, Vas-t'en, vas-t'en…

- Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant …Adieu Trowa… me salua t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte

Bizarrement je n'ai rien fait contre ma vie, je vais avoir dix-huit ans autant en profiter…

Même si cela doit se faire sans lui…

¤ Jeudi 17 août ¤

¤ Trowa ¤

Je ne suis rien sans lui, voilà ma conclusion, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai envie de lui…

Pris de remords je saisis mon téléphone et composais rapidement le numéros de Quatre :

- Allô, Quatre ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?! s'exclama le petit blond

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, viens à la maison s'il te plaît… Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te le dire au téléphone…

- Bien… Dans ce cas j'arrive… marmonna t-il avant de raccrocher

¤ Trowa ¤

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement j'entendis frapper à la porte.

J'espère que ce s'est lui…J'espère tellement… Que je puisse enfin le serrer dans mes bras, tout contre moi…

- C'est moi, Quatre !

- Quatre… Entre ! m'écriais-je du salon

Lorsqu'il fut rentré il me demanda d'une voix tremblante et frêle :

- Tu es encore fâché ?

- Non, justement je voulais t'en parler, installe-toi !

- C'est à moi de t'écouter à présent… réalisa le petit blond

- Quatre… Commençais-je me mettant à genoux face à lui, posant délicatement mes mains sur les siennes.

Il ne me disait rien, il me regardait seulement de ses grands yeux azures, attendant désespérément les réponses à ses questions muettes :

- Quatre, je t'aime…

- Trowa… ! s'exclama t-il avant de plonger dans mes bras

- Je ne veux plus te perdre Tenshi… lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

- Tu as appris un mot japonais ! s'exclama t-il, surprit

- J'en ai même deux autres… Ai shiteru !

- Trowa !s'exclama Quatre, passant sa main sur mon visage

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisse doucement ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant langoureusement la sienne, après quelque instants mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos, se mettant à caresser chaque parcelle de son corps d'ange.

Après quelques minutes nos geste se firent de plus en plus langoureux et aventureux ; mes mains se baladaient sur son corps laissant place à tout mes espoirs tandis que je sentais les siennes prendre possession de moi je m'enflammais progressivement.

Alors que nos geste se faisaient plus intenses mon désir grandissait et mes sens s'éveillaient.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire ce qui m'animait j'avais envie de lui… De le toucher, de le caresser, de prendre possession de cet ange si fragile qu'était mon cher Quatre.

J'enlevais en conséquence son t-shirt avant de descendre le long de son torse sentant les frissons parcourir sa peau.

Je défis un instant mon étreinte afin qu'à mon tour je me débarrasse de mon t-shirt avant de l'embrasser a nouveau, profitant de chacun des gestes que je faisais alors que je descendais au niveau de sa ceinture afin de la défaire et de m'aventurer plus loin.

Quatre lui se laissait aller à mes caresses sans même y participer… Ce qui, je dois dire, me permettais de m'y mettre totalement. Je le déshabillais entièrement avant de faire de même.

Je le couchais sur le sofa et continuais de parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau ; l'embrassant et le caressant.

Je voulais tout lui donner…

Afin qu'il ne soit plus triste je lui donnerais tout, tout se que j'avais…

Et tandis que je parcourais son corps d'ange je sentais son membre se durcir grâce au plaisir que je lui faisais ressentir ; les battements de mon cœur s'accélérait et je me sentais bien j'avais l'impression de voler au dessus du monde. Je voulais que le temps s'arrêtèrent, immortalisant se moment pour l'éternité.

Mes gestes furent bientôt plus osés et j'arrivais enfin près de son intimité ou j'introduisis progressivement plusieurs doigts avant de m'y imposé complètement en le pénétrant délicatement, commençant un vas et viens qui ne fit qu'accroître son plaisir. Après m'être vidé en lui je me retirais, m'allongeant à ses côtés.

…Il se releva alors et pris sa première initiative en recréant mes gestes parcourant à son tour mon corps avant de s'introduire en moi et de s'y vider pour enfin se retirer et 'allonger tout contre moi.

Et je me sentais bien, très bien… Comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant…

Fin

Nd Mizuki, rouge : Iiiiiiih… C'est le PREMIER euuuh… Lemon ? Que je lis… J'imagine qu'il dois être très soft mais quand même… xD… D'habitude je saute (SANS mauvais jeux de mots !!!) plutôt ces parties là… Et en plus il fallait la corriger ! xD

Black Kitsune, graaand sourire : Fait pas ta chochotte ! Avoue que tu as relu deux fois !

M, montre les crocs: C'était pour voir s'il restait des fautes, abrutie !!!

B K : Mouais c'est ça…

M : Elle m'énerve… Mais elle m'énerve !

B K : Toi même !

FoM, s'adressant à DDT : Hum… Bon pendant que ces deux-là sont encore entrain de s'engueuler . j'en profite pour te dire que ce job de correctrice me convient PAR-FAI-TE-MENT .… Je suis désolée d'avoir rajoutée autant de chose… J'ai fait en sorte que, si tu veux, tu puisses les effacer…

M : C'est le Lemon qu'elle devrait effacer oui !

B W : Nan, l'allonger !

M : Effacer !

B K : Allonger !

M : EFFACER !

B K : ALLONGER !

M, hurle : E-FFA-CEEEER !!!

B K, hurle : A-LLON-GEEEER !!!

Aya, sort la tête de son livre et FoM, écoutant de la musique : Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages ?!

Shiraha : Y en a qui essayent de dormir !

Aya, affligée : Tu passes ta vie à DORMIR Shiraha !

Shiraha : … Et toi à râler !

Aya : Faux !

Shiraha : Vrai !

Aya : F…

FoM : BON C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOS BETISES ?! LAISSEZ DDT A SA FIC MINCE !!!… Désolée DDT xD

Bizz, FoM


End file.
